Love Hurts
by snape.rickman
Summary: Sirius has hurt Severus really deep. Too deep. Slash. SS/SB. No flames for pairing! Don't like don't read! Post-war. changed!Severus. Time skip! Implications of mperg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Hi Guys! I am back! Sorry this took so long. I know there will be flames regarding this pairing. So if u dont like dont read! Feedback is still welcomed! This is one shot but no Lemons[For now. More explained at the end]!Ok on to the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of this! It all belongs to JK Rowling, the queen. No copyright is intended.

 **Setting: This is after the war! Voldemort is dead and Sirius and Severus are free of all charges!**

 **Hurt from Love**

"Severus!", Sirius exclaimed,"What are you doing here?! Did't I tell you that I am not free today. Harry will be around in sometime, you better leave". Sirius had just returned from Diagon Alley only to find his lover seated on the railing of his balcony. His right leg dangling down on the outer side and the left on the railing. It was a dangerous position for he could fall down 15 stories with a single push. He was gazing out at the sky, not showing his face to Sirius. Sirius ran his eyes along the slender body. Severus had become unusually thin but what really caught Sirius attention was Severus' hands. They were covered in blood.

"Its really windy,isn't it?" said a voice full of sadness. It took Sirius some to realise that the voice was indeed Severus'. "Sev...w-why is there b-blood on your hands?" Sirius tried to keep his voice steady but failed miserably. "Oh, dont worry. I haven't murdered anyone. Its my own blood." Severus said, his voice still full of sadness and it was indeed really calm. Sirius did not have the heart to ask how Severus had lost that much blood. Instead he decided to choose a calmer approach. "Sev, baby, why don't you get down from there and we can talk this over?" he asked only to receive a dark snort in return.

"You will give me time?",Severus snorted again,"I don't think youhave that much time from your busy life to give _me_ time. Well what other reason would there be that we have not seen each other for a month." It was suppose to sound angry but it still was sad. Finally Severus turn to look at Sirius. Sirius repressed urge to gasp. He was a mess. His skin was pale, his cheeks had almost no flesh on them and were tear-stained, lips bloodless and...his onyx eyes. Sadness and hurt was written in their dark depths.

Sirius' heart raced. What had he done? Why had Severus done this to himself? Could it be because of...Sirius himself? "Look Severus, I love you alright. I need you to get down from there now!" Sirius said, somewhat sternly. "If you really loved me ,Sirius, you won't be embarrassed of our relationship! You would not have hidden it! But thats exactly what you did. A shag was all you really wanted. Your deception. What did you think I would not know that you cheat on me every weekend!" Severus said, tears surfacing to his eyes.

Sirius paled. He looked at his feet not being able to meet Severus in the eye anymore. _How did he get to know? Oh god, I should not have done this to him_ ,Sirius thought. Then he heard a deep sigh and looked up. Severus was once again looking into nothingness.

"Anyway, that's all I needed. An 'I love you'. I love you too, Sirius. Goodbye" And with that Severus leaned over and fell down. Sirius panicked. His immediately went to the railing to find Severus still falling. He concentrated on Severus' body and diverted his magic. Then he felt a burst of magic and before he knew it Severus was in his arms. The impact was so hard that they both fell to the ground of Sirius' muggle flat, Sirius arms wrapped around Severus' slender form. Severus quickly extracted himself from Sirius and got to his feet. He then reached a hand out to Sirius and pull him to his feetwhich Sirius took fingers where entwined and were the only barrier from their chests touching and their foreheads were touching.

That's when Sirius pressed his lips against Severus'. Severus opened his mouth to allowed Sirius' tongue in. Sirius explored every corner of his lover's mouth until they broke apart, breathless. After a long time, Severus broke the silence.

"Sirius..."

"Mmhmm.."

"Don't show me your face ever again. If you do, then I will just have to kill you." With that, Severus snatched his hand away and with a swish of black robes his Disapparated, leaving behind a really stunned and guilty Sirius.

 **A/N:** There it is! Pls review if you want me to continue! All mistakes are mine! Goodbye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Hi guys! I am back! This is Chapter 2 of **Hurt from Love**. Thank you very much to my reviewers. U guys mean the world to me! Love ya! And I know there is going to be quite a time skip but pls deal with my shitty mind! This took long cuz I wrote the whole chapter and then I exited. But when I came back I realized that I had forgotten to save. So I had to do it again. that was followed by a com break down and the buying of a new com!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this! It all belongs to JK Rowling, the queen. No copyright is intended.

 **Hurt from Love**

Sirius was stunned. He did not know what to do. He just stared at the door from where Severus had left. His gaze slowly shifted to his hand. The hand Severus had held. I was stained with red. Blood. Sirius stood there, wondering. When a voice pull him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Sirius! Um why are u standing like that?" said his favourite godson as he sauntered into the house. He did not notice the blood on Sirius' hand. Sirius quickly wiped it on his robes. "I saw Snape while I was coming up here. He did not really look in a very good mood. What happened?" His godson questioned. "um.. nothing. You know how he is. Just some Order stuff."

"Hmm..." Harry said thoughtfully.

After that Sirius did not really mention Severus to anyone. Except Remus and Harry. They furious at him. And they probably told told everyone else cuz he kept getting angry glares from everyone for a month. But it was all over when Severus moved out.

{TIME SKIP: THREE YEARS LATER}

Sirius woke up in his hotel bed. Rays of sunlight were breaking through the windows. It had been three years since he had last seen Severus. People said that he had moved out of Britain to America. Remus had once said that Severus had changed career. When asked what Severus was, Remus said he was a muggle businessman[Remus was the only person who was bothering to keep contact with Snape]. The owner of the Severus Textiles. The aftermath of the war was dealt with and finally Harry could concentrate on other things. Like his and Draco's wedding. It had been a shocked at the start but slowly everyone had accepted them. It was going to be a triple wedding. Harry and Draco + Ron and Hermione + Neville and Luna. They were all matches made in heaven. So Harry and Draco were going to travel to America to invite Snape personally. Sirius had offered to accompany the pair and Harry happily agreed. But Remus was a bit squeaky on Sirius going but he finally relented. America was a beautiful place. His hotel was amazing. But today was the day he was to go to his house. He wanted to see if Severus had changed even just bit. He was a little nervous.

On their way there Sirius keep looking out the window. His stomach had a sick feeling. He was wearing a normal t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He just could not believe that he was going to Snape after such a long time. He hoped he had not hurt the man too much.

"Oh I see you all are going to Severus Snape's house?Hmmm I wonder. Are you related to him?",the taxi driver asked in utter astonishment at the address.

"Why?Is he that famous?" Harry asked.

"Oh my boy!Don't tell me you didnt know! Severus Snape is one of the biggest name in America these days! Businessman, sports player and a great dad!"

 _Wait!Did he just say sports player ,_ Sirius fought the urge to gasp, _and a great...dad?!_

The rest of the journey was passed in silence. Sirius knew this was too much for anyone process. _Snape...Severus...  
_

 _0.0_

 **A/N: I guess that it for this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! SO WARNING THAT FROM NOW ON SEV IS GOING TO OOC SO YA! AND STAY TUNED FOR THE SUSPENSE TO BE REVEALED! I HOPE I CAN GET BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am back! Umm... **PifftyEQ** good for your picture...and I agreed that Sirius doesn't deserve a second still I might make Sev the idiot that you are implying. Thanks to all of my lovely reveiwers! I love ya all sooooooo much! u guys must have realised that I changed the name...before it was **Hurt from Love** now its **Love Hurts and I updated the summary as well!** Anyway on to the chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter

 **Love Hurts**

Looks like the taxi driver had only given them 2% of the info. Because where Sirius was standing certainly did not look like the house of one Severus Snape. It was a two-story bungalow but...THERE WERE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE STANDING OUTSIDE THE GATE! Two people in weird uniforms were ushering the crowd away.

"Wow he actually is that famous!",Draco exclaimed. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. Sirius was mentally agreeing but was to shocked to put it to suddenly the crowd roared. Someone had emerged from the house. It was notable as the person was wear an orange suit. His pants were orange, suit was orange and inside the suit was a black silk button up. Sirius couldn't make out his face but his hair was very visible as well because...IT WAS ORANGE AS WELL! It was cut short on the side and textured on the top. Orange as in not the dark orange but a bright orange. Like his suit. They both were probably one shade darker the neon orange.

The man was moving towards the gate and the crowd. He seemed to be carrying a small child. The child looked about 2 years of age and was wearing a black tux. Harry,Sirius and Draco moved nearer,pushing their way through the crowd till they were right in front of the gate. The man came out of the gate and only one word from Sirius' mouth accompanied Harry and Draco's gasps.

"Severus..."

The man waved his free hand towards the crowd and then got into the back seat a slick black BMW. Sirius only knew that because he had seen them in the muggle TV drama that Hermione loves. Sirius still hadn't got a look at the boy but that was a later matter. Right now all his focus was on Severus.

0.0

It turned out that Severus was to attend a wedding. A celebrity wedding. As the guard told them. When they claimed that they were family the guards just laughed and tried to sho them away. But then Harry charmed them into at least calling Severus and asking him. Then someone who claimed herself to be some sort of important personnel to Severus called him. They couldn't make out the conversation but it seemed that Severus had recognized them. Because the next moment they were being ushered into he house. The fans had cleared off already.

"Mr Snape should be arriving shortly. Kindly take a seat", said a guy who looked very much like a butler.

The house was big yet cozy. It was themed green and black. It was a dark green but it was still lighter than the black. Sirius always knew that Severus liked green. Not because of Slytherin but he generally liked it! They were sitting in the living room. The front door was further away and there was another door to the living room. The house was really big!

Harry and Draco were closely huddled together on the couch. Sirius felt invading so he stood up to examine the house. Then he remembered Severus' word about killing him. Surely he wasn't serious! Just then they heard the front door open and then slam shut.

"where are they?", they heard a voice the had not heard in years. It was the deep voice of Severus Snape.

"In the living room sir", said the butler from earlier.

There were shuffled footsteps and then the living room door was open. In the doorway, stood Severus Snape. He still had that orange outfit just that it seemed he had removed the coat and was only in his orange pants and black button up. He smiled very brightly. Too brightly.

"Uncle Sev!", Draco said as he threw arms around Severus' neck. Severus continued to smile as he wrapped he arms around Draco.

"How have been Draco? Ahh its been so long Mr Potter." Severus chimed as he walked forward to shake hands shook hands with Harry.

"I think you could call me Harry sir",harry said

"Of course and you could call me Severus"

Harry nodded his head.

"Ah and Mr Black of course. Remus would tell me a lot about you in his letters",Severus said as he shook hands with Sirus. Sirius was just looking at him. Intently. Not staring just looking.

"Come on lets sit down!" Severus exclaimed as he sat down on the near all talked for awhile about Dumbledore and McGonagall. Severus showed fake amusement at the thought that they were still alive. Then they talked about Remus,Tonks and their son Teddy. Severus knew quite a bit about them but not everything and they talked about the other order members as well. Severus was unsually cheerful. He was not the Snape they all knew before. Then harry said.

"Severus we have come here with a purpose. We are here to give you a wedding invite.."

 **A/N:** Thats it for this chapter! The next chapter will have Sev reaction. I will be back soon byeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi guys! Sry this so long I was so caught up with school and everything but i haven't abandoned this fic. And those who were surprised by the orange hair well I have more than just orange hair in store for Sev...anyway on to chapter. I am sorry this is so short but I really wanna put up the next chapter in three weeks and also exams are nearing.

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own harry potter!

 **Love Hurts**

The whole time Snape had been smiling too brightly. Before whenever Snape was even extremely happy all he would let on his face was an upward quirk of the corners of his lips. It hit Sirius hard. He missed Severus. He wanted Severus. No he NEEDED Severus. He didn't realize how handsome Severus was. It dawned on him how ungrateful he was of Severus. His gaze seemed to keep slipping to Severus lips. He just wanted to run over and kiss them but he couldn't. He didn't dare to. He should not have let Severus go. Every time Severus laughed it hit him hard. Why hadn't Severus been this happy before? He did not realise when the conversation escalated to when Harry was giving Severus the invite.

"Severus we have come here with a purpose. We are here to give you a wedding invite." Severus raised an eyebrow in the most Snape-like manner then they all knew that no one had replaced Snape.

"Its a triple wedding,actually-"

"Wait let me guess!" Snape cut Harry off. Harry just nodded and Snape smirked. "Urm, lets see Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Well that was easy" Draco said. Harry and Severus chuckled. Sirius felt so distant from all three of them. He didn't know what to think

"Ok ok lets continue but with drinks! What would you guys like?" Snape announced cheerfully. That was when Sirius was awaken from his daze. Oh he really could do with a drink. When the drinks were served, Sirius practically jumped at them.

"Ok well then Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood?" Harry nodded.

"The last one is the two of you. So what took the two of you so long?" Snape looked so not bothered by Harry and Draco's relationship. To everyone this relationship was a complete shock. But then again, nothing was hidden from Severus Snape. Sirius actually snapped out of his daze this time.

"Wait you _knew_?" Sirius said something for the first time this evening.

"Of course. Night time patrol. They were all over each other. 6th year." Snape replied in an uncaring manner. Harry and Draco turned red at that.

Snape agreed to come to the wedding[Of course!] and after a long talk and dinner they decided to retire for the night. When Harry got his coat from the rack Snape asked him what he was doing and Harry said they had to return to the hotel.

"Oh I already have had your stuff shifted here. You guys are staying here until we leave for England next week. No excuses. I suppose Harry and Draco will share a room?" Snape had said.

Harry and Draco nodded."Well there are extra sheets and pillows in the closet of the room and full privacy if u guys wanna...you know what I mean" Snape winked. For the second time this evening, Harry and Draco turned beetroot.

"And for you, Mr Black, you can take the room next to Alan's" Snape turned to Sirius and smiled.

"Oh please call me Sirius. And Alan?"


End file.
